Hibari is for love
by FayVerte
Summary: Série de one-shot : Tout le monde aime Hibari. C'est bien connu. Que ce soit Reborn ou Byakuran, de Belphegor à Xanxus en passant par Dino et Mukuro, tout le monde l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: A la base, Hibari is for love (soit Hifl!). Mais je suis française. Donc C'est la fête à poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin), Tout le monde aime Hibari, Pitié lisez et j'en passe.

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: K+

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

Voici donc le premier « chapitre » qui n'aura bien sûr aucun lien avec ceux qui suivront de Tout le monde aime Hibari (quatrième titre de cette histoire). Vous y découvrirez donc la première situation où quelqu'un... aime Hibari. Et l'un comme l'autre doivent en subir les conséquences. Mwa ha ha. A chaque chapitre, un couple différent.

**Chapitre 01 : Pour un sourire**

Hibari se reposait tranquillement dans son bureau. Allongé sur son canapé, il sentait le sommeil l'enlacer tendrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion retentisse. Ouvrant les yeux, en état d'alerte, il aperçu une balle de baseball roulant sur le sol. Il s'en approcha et la saisie avant de regarder au dehors.

« Ha ha ha! Désolé. Tu peux renvoyer la balle ? », demanda un garçon brun en souriant.

Se demandant ce que ferait ce crétin avec, seul sur le gigantesque terrain qui était accordé aux sportifs, Hibari le visa et lança de toutes ses forces. Ça lui apprendrait à venir troubler sa sieste. Il retint sa respiration quand la balle lui fut renvoyée, frôlant son visage.

« Désolé, désolé! Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais c'était vraiment un beau tir! », cria le baseballeur en gesticulant. « Je monte la récupérer! »

Se retenant de sauter par la fenêtre pour lui faire mordre la poussière, Hibari alla ouvrir la porte et déposa la balle à l'extérieur. Il était fatigué et l'autre cinglé montait avec une batte. Ça attendrait bien qu'il se repose.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Yamamoto.

* * *

Puis il apprit un peu plus de choses sur lui. Son nom et son prénom, l'habileté de son père à faire des sushis, ses capacités au combat également. Tout ceci en faisait un personnage tolérable. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que le garçon attrape une étrange lubie, l'appelant son "ami". Il avait voulu le faire sortir, jouer à des jeux vidéos avec lui, partager quelque chose. Et c'est ainsi que le drame arriva.

Le chef du comité de discipline faisait une sieste sur le toit de l'école quand une ombre lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Bien sûr, il savait qui approchait. Le garçon n'était pas des plus silencieux. Il le regarda silencieusement, attendant qu'il parle, se demandant si c'était un bon jour pour le frapper.

« C'est marrant, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. », dit Yamamoto en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sourirai face à la profondeur de ton idiotie. », lui répondit Hibari en se mettant en position fœtale sur le côté, ne lui montrant plus que son dos.

« Non mais vraiment jamais! »

« Tu me déranges seulement pour ça ? », demanda-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

« Tsuna t'a vu sourire lui. Tu le savais ? », questionna Yamamoto, donnant un mauvais pressentiment au Dixième Vongola qui se trouvait quelques étages plus bas.

« Grandiose. Je n'ai plus qu'à le tuer maintenant qu'il m'a vu. », déclara Hibari dans un soupir.

« Gokudera aussi. ». Face au silence de l'autre, il ajouta, « A l'Hi-Bird. »

Sentant sa patience s'épuiser, Hibari se redressa. Se tournant vers le garçon, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui dire « Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je te frappe. »

« Peut-être que si je m'habillais en Hi-Bird tu me sourirais ? », demanda Yamamoto ne bougeant que pour lever la tête et regarder le ciel.

Poussant un soupir lasse, Hibari rangea ses tonfas. Taper sur cet idiot n'y changerait rien. Il risquerait juste de devenir un peu plus abruti. « Tais-toi. Je veux dormir. »

« Tu pourrais aussi dormir chez toi, les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui. »

Et Yamamoto parla. Il parla très longtemps. Car comme les cours étaient finis, ils pourraient aller à la galerie commerciale. D'ailleurs, il avait une course à faire, son père le lui avait demandé. Oh, et ce serait bientôt son anniversaire. Quelle était la date de celui d'Hibari déjà ?

Agacé, le garçon l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Il l'embrassa, violemment. Il mordit ses lèvres, ravagea sa bouche de sa langue et se leva pour partir, le laissant seul sur le sol du toit à bout de souffle. En partant, il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et s'enfonça dans les couloirs, silencieux.

* * *

« Kyoya ? Tu te souviens la première fois... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? », demanda Yamamoto en appréciant la douceur de la main d'Hibari caressant sa cicatrice au visage.

« Pour que tu te taises. », lui répondit Hibari en souriant.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et dire que ce couple n'est vraiment pas l'un de mes préféré... mais bon, comme tous les couples de Reborn, il a des arguments qui le défendent et puis, tout le monde aime Hibari.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) aussi appelé « Hibari is for love » mais les noms en anglais c'est assez ennyeux.

Genre: Portnawak

Rating: K, voir K+ à cause de la bizarrerie.

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, le titre de ce chapitre correspond à une chanson pour laquelle je n'ai aucun droit.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 02 : I believe I can fly**

Hibari était allongé sur le toit de l'école, profitant d'une sieste bien méritée. La veille, il s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour surveiller son état de santé et des hommes en costume noir étaient venus dans sa chambre, troublant son sommeil, pour le « recruter ». Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais la situation l'agaçait particulièrement et il leur avait expliqué en faisant danser ses tonfas. Il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il avait croisé un élève collant son chewing-gum dans son casier. Il devrait aller conseiller au directeur de prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Parfois, il avait l'impression que tout le poids de la ville reposait sur lui et c'était fatiguant. Il avait déjà assez à faire en tant que chef du comité de discipline avec les élèves navrants et les enseignants pitoyables.

Poussant un profond soupir, Hibari se réinstalla. Une jambe repliée, la tête sur ses avants-bras croisés, il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Les élèves qui le suivaient toujours, ridicules, ne laisseraient personne passer la porte. Vaguement somnolant, il en vint à penser à Lui. Il le hantait, ne quittant jamais tout à fait son esprit. Le son de sa voix, la délicatesse de son corps, la douceur de ses rondeurs, tout lui plaisait.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il était lui-même dans une situation un peu délicate. Un docteur étrange lui avait déréglé le système. Il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé malgré les avis de recherches lancés. Il avait été, pour la première fois de sa vie, diminué. Non pas faible, ses agresseurs avaient tout de même jugé bon de lui briser quelques os. Mais diminué oui. Et il l'avait vu. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, entre les coups et le sang, son propre regard voilé par la poussière et la sueur. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux et depuis n'étaient jamais tout à fait séparés. Hibari n'était pas habitué aux choses de l'amour mais apprenait à faire avec. Il tolérait sa présence régulière lui qui avant frappait au moindre contact. Avec lui, tout semblait si simple.

Soudainement, le japonais entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser avant de Le reconnaître. Un sourire au visage, il leva la main pour le toucher.

« Midori tanabiku namimori no », chanta l'Hi-Bird en se posant sur le doigt replié.

Caressant le bec de celui qu'il avait su apprivoiser, Hibari se leva pour retourner en cours. Il était parfait.

L'Hi-Bird s'envola s'envola, le laissant retourner à sa morne journée. Mais il savait qu'il le reverrait, bientôt, dès que ce serait règlementaire. Il devrait parler au directeur d'autoriser la présence d'animaux domestiqués.

Il ferma la porte menant au toit derrière lui, où résonnait encore les dernières paroles de l'oiseau. « Hibari! Hibari! Je t'aime! »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Je n'ai pas honte! Tout le monde sait que l'Hi-Bird et Hibari s'aiment! Je vous rassure, je ne considère en rien leur relation comme physique. Allez, joyeux anniversaire Hibari.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) ou « Hibari is for love » mais je suis française.

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: T je suppose

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, des marques apparaissent dans cette histoire. Je ne les défends aucunement et ne suis pas payée pour parler d'elles.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 03 : Céréales au petit déjeuner**

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Hibari regarda autour de lui. La porte avait disparu, ne restait plus que des débris. Un de ses murs avait décidé de se transformer en puzzle et l'ensemble de ses vêtements de la veille reposait déchiqueté un peu partout. Au moins ici y avait-il ce qui semblait être des morceaux de cravate et d'une chemise. Il allait encore avoir du rangement à faire. Il avait beau accepter de plus en plus déléguer des tâches, il ne laisserait jamais Tetsuya s'occuper de ça.

Le responsable reposait à ses côtés, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille. C'était amusant de voir le géant se coller tout contre lui pour dormir. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un chaton.

Essayant de ne pas le réveiller, il désirait prendre une douche, Hibari quitta la pièce en désordre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant coulisser le panneau par habitude, la toile de ce dernier étant déchirée.

Rejoignant sa salle à manger, où il trouva le reste de ses vêtements, il se demanda ce que faisait l'un de ses tonfas là. Il était rare qu'ils se battent à ce point. Soupirant, il en vint à la conclusion que les herbivores n'étaient pas si mal lotis. Quand les couples se disputaient, ils brisaient la vaisselle, se jetaient les affreux cadeaux offerts par les parents de l'un ou l'autre. Eux couchaient dans chaque pièce de la maison en la détruisant.

Un grognement l'informa que la bête n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Elle eu la délicatesse de prendre une douche avant et en sortit vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un gigantesque peignoir orné de fourrure qui en plus de lui aller à merveille était à sa taille.

S'asseyant, le nouveau venu regarda son amant, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait dire en pareille situation. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de se tenir par la main en rougissant. Ils n'avaient même jamais vécu cette partie d'une relation, sautant directement à la case tenir autre chose. Ouvrant la bouche, il hésita sur la démarche à suivre et resta ainsi, se disant que finalement, s'ils ne savaient pas discuter normalement, leurs deux corps avaient sûrement encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. Après avoir embrassé Hibari, Xanxus enlaça sa taille fine. Il poussa un bruit sourd ressemblant étrangement à un ronronnement en sentant les dents de l'homme mordre son épaule. La marque ne partirait pas de sitôt.

Se laissant finalement aller dans ses bras, Hibari lui demanda « Céréales lion ou Froosties ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Vous vous posez certainement une question: pourquoi « tenue traditionnelle japonaise » ? Oui, je sais, c'est la chose étonnante dans cette histoire. Et bien voilà, la vérité est que- Comment ? Pourquoi Xanxus et Hibari ? Je suis certaine qu'ils possèdent une profonde compatibilité. Leurs musiques possèdent les mêmes accords.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: Navrée, il n'y a que le titre qui est au rating M. Un gentil T.

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 04 : Mes nuages dans ton ciel**

Hibari avait toujours détesté les herbivores.

« Non. »

« Hibari, s'il te plait! », dit Tsuna en lui faisant ses fameux yeux de bambi face au cadavre de sa mère.

Il les avait toujours ridiculisés, méprisés et battus à mort.

« Non. », répondit implacablement le gardien du Nuage.

« Je serai sage! »

Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux l'éviter, le laisser vivre tranquillement. A côté. Et que c'était bon de ne pas les voir.

« Contre rien au monde. », reprit le leader du comité de discipline.

« Même si je te promets une journée sans Reborn, Lambo, Dino, Gokudera et toutes ces personnes ? Promis, une journée complète, juste nous deux. », poursuivit le garçon en s'accrochant à son bras.

Ainsi, il avait assez de temps pour dormir, se battre contre des personnes ayant une force un cran au dessus de celle d'un moucheron neurasthénique suicidaire. Et du temps, il en avait eu. A regarder les nuages passer dans le ciel, inlassablement. Ailleurs.

« C'est impossible. »

Tsuna se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné et répondit, « Oui, c'est vrai... »

Les nuages. Quelle ironie qu'il en soit maintenant le gardien.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Tsuna poursuivit, n'en démordant pas, « Tu seras dispensé d'une des fête de la famille ? »

« Une seule ? »

Mais voilà, il avait passé tellement de temps sur les nuages, tellement de temps à les voir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Mais je ne veux qu'une seule photo... Je m'arrangerai pour t'épargner la fête d'anniversaire surprise! », s'écria le chef des Vongola.

« Hum », soupira le garçon, donnant son assentissement.

Il était passé à côté de quelque chose de si évident qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment ça avait pu se faire. Et puis, l'autre garçon était venu lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Avec l'Hi-bird ? », demanda Tsuna en croisant les doigts.

« Hum », répondit Hibari tandis que l'oiseau venait se poser sur son épaule.

C'était pourtant tout autour des nuages. Derrière, devant, partout. Le ciel.

« Cheese? Bon d'accord d'accord, regarde juste l'Hi-bird, ça sera très bien. », dit Tsuna en pointant son portable sur son gardien.

Hibari fit ce que lui demandait son petit-ami. Et quand l'oiseau se mit à chanter, il sourit.

« Kyoya ? », demanda Tsuna. Il appuya quand le garçon se tourna vers lui, enregistrant précieusement son sourire.

Hibari avait toujours détesté les herbivores et il les détestait toujours. En revanche, il aimait beaucoup le sien.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et bah tu vois mon poussin quand tu veux! C'était pas si difficile. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs de passage. Mes statistiques m'indiquent que vous n'êtes finalement pas que deux ou trois à passer par ici. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Review anonyme (oui, la seule): Merci beaucoup Syukiki-chan d'avoir eu la gentilesse et de lire et de laisser un message. Le D18 mettra du temps à venir mais le 118 (218... oui, j'ai osé) ne tardera plus trop. Quelques jours encore de couples étranges, particuliers, attendus et effrayants puis ce sera son tour. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: M. C'est violent. Enfin, K+.

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Par ailleurs, il y a ici possibilité de spoil. Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble Reborn adulte, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire. Enfin, moi je dis ça pour vous. A part quelques renseignements sur son apparence, vous n'apprendrez rien.

**Chapitre 05 : Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand**

Hibari entra dans la pièce où l'arcobaleno lui avait demandé de se rendre. Yamamoto y avait fait son entrainement et affirmait qu'avec un professeur particulier comme Reborn, Tsuna pourrait rapidement remonter au classement et avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'eux.

Elle était plongée dans les ténèbres et lui inspirait un étrange sentiment de danger. Il ferma rapidement la porte et se décala le plus silencieusement possible pour ne plus être visible. Un coup de feu retenti, touchant la place où il se trouvait juste avant. Hibari, ses tonfas devant son corps pour se protéger, s'empêcha tout mouvement. Il sentait l'excitation le gagner et ne doutait pas que le bébé n'attendait qu'un geste de lui pour tirer.

« Ciaossu Hibari! Tu vas bien ? », demanda Reborn.

« Bien et toi Bébé ? », répondit le japonais avant de se déplacer furtivement vers la source de la voix.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, j'ai l'impression de voir ta présence comme en plein jour avec l'énergie que tu y mets. »

Restant sur ses gardes, Hibari approchait de la source. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait, quelque chose lui disant de ne pas aller au centre de la pièce. Pourtant, la voix venait de là-bas. Il respira profondément avant de jeter l'un de ses tonfas là où le bébé aurait dû se trouver. Un coup de feu retentit, sur sa gauche, et le tonfas lui fut renvoyer. Il le réceptionna et dès qu'il eu assuré sa prise dessus, se jeta sur la personne à ses côtés, se protégeant avec ses armes du révolver de l'autre.

« Bravo Hibari. Tu t'adaptes vite. », reprit la voix toujours au milieu de la salle.

« Pourquoi un enregistrement ? », demanda le japonais tandis que ce qui devait être un poste était détruit à l'aide de l'arme à feu.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il poursuivit son avancée. Le Bébé semblait jouer avec lui, le faisant tourner dans tous les sens. Il avait beau chercher à l'approcher, il se retrouvait toujours à éviter une attaque et reculer de quelques pas. Les sourcils froncés, il reprit ses assauts. Mais cette fois, avant que l'autre ne frappe, il lui envoya un coup de pied chassé. Au lieu de rencontrer le visage du Bébé, il sentit une main se refermer sur sa chaussure. Une large et solide main, adulte. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait le plus de bouger entre la surprise et cette main. D'un rapide mouvement, elle le tira vers l'homme à qui elle était rattachée. Ne se laissant pas déséquilibré, Hibari tenta une attaque circulaire. Sa jambe rencontra l'avant-bras de son adversaire qui lui saisit les poignets et le plaqua contre le plus proche mur, lui retirant ses tonfas par la suite. Son visage supportant le froid du béton, Hibari retint un feulement de rage en sentant une douleur l'élancer au niveau de l'épaule. Il tourna sa tête de côté, tentant d'apercevoir l'homme. Il le sentait sourire et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. La pénombre ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer une silhouette, adulte.

« Tu n'es pas assez méfiant Hibari. », souffla l'homme à son oreille d'une voix grave et un peu trainante.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda le japonais sans arrêter de se débattre, ne supportant pas cette immobilité.

Il entendit une détonation avant que la lumière ne vienne inonder la salle. Ses yeux luttant contre l'éblouissement, Hibari resta ébahi face à ce qu'il voyait. L'homme ressemblait au Bébé. Beaucoup. Peut-être même trop. Et pourtant-

« Qui es-tu ? », insista Hibari en le fusillant du regard. « Où es cet idiot de Bébé ? », continua-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais Hibari. », le rire qui termina cette phrase était rauque, mauvais. Le chef du comité de discipline retint un frisson. Il rajouta, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux, sa main venant enlacer la taille du garçon, « Ciaossu Hibari. ».

Se mordant les lèvres pour retrouver une certaine contenance, et espérant qu'ainsi sa voix ne tremblerait pas, Hibari continua, ses yeux noirs brillants, « Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? Si tu es bien Reborn, où sont tes rouflaquettes ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui, je sais que cette histoire n'est absolument pas morale. Dans un sens, Reborn a 2 ans et se retrouve avec un garçon de techniquement 15-16 ans et dans l'autre, Hibari est avec un adulte d'une vingtaine d'année. Mais que voulez-vous... les rouflaquettes! Merci à Tyu-chan d'avoir été traumatisée avec moi par l'absence des rouflaquettes.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: T

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Par ailleurs, il y a ici possibilité de spoil. Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble Reborn adulte, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire. Enfin, moi je dis ça pour vous. A part quelques renseignements sur son apparence, vous n'apprendrez rien.

**Chapitre 06 : Toi l'ananas tu m'agaces**

Hibari rentrait de mission. Il jeta négligemment ses vêtements au sol, sachant qu'en revenant plus tard dans la pièce il la trouverait impeccablement rangée et nettoyée de toutes ces taches de sang qui le suivaient. Tetsuya était très fort à ce genre de jeu. Et lui détestait ce tapis que son homme de main avait choisit d'ajouter la dernière fois.

Se rendant à la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude le détendre. C'était une de ces inventions occidentales qu'il appréciait. Son dos plaqué contre la vitre transparente, il relâcha la tension qui habitait ses épaules. Ses pieds trempaient dans une eau rougie par le sang des hommes qu'il avait tué.

Après s'être lavé, il sortit de la douche, trempant le sol sous ses pieds. La pièce était envahie par la buée. Il sourit en croisant son reflet troublé dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Son yukata l'attendait déjà, accroché à un cintre. Certains considéraient cette tenue comme difficile à mettre ou porter, pour lui c'était naturel.

Il quitta la salle d'eau et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte menant à son jardin. Au passage, il attrapa l'assiette se trouvant sur la table basse.

Une fois assis face aux cerisiers fleuris illuminés par la clarté de la lune, il saisit la fourchette et le couteau et commença à manger.

Il adorait ces fruits. Leur aspect piquant compliquait l'atteinte de leur cœur jaune et juteux. Ayant bien avancé dans sa découpe, Hibari saisit un morceau d'ananas et le porta à sa bouche. Le mordant, il s'amusa de sentir le jus couler jusqu'à de son menton. A l'aide de son pouce, il reprit le jus et vint le porter à ses lèvres, savourant l'acidité du fruit. Puis il piocha un nouveau morceau et recommença son manège. S'installant plus confortablement, allongé sur le côté, sa tête retenue par une de ses main et une de ses jambes pliée révélant la blancheur de ses cuisses, il s'assoupissait lentement, repu.

« Oya, quelle charmante vision. », dit Mukuro en s'avançant dans le jardin, ses longs cheveux dansant dans son dos.

Remettant son vêtement en place, Hibari reprit un morceau d'ananas qu'il porta paresseusement à sa bouche. Il frémit en sentant le liquide collant couler le long de son cou, puis plus bas encore, à moins que ce ne soit le regard de l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda l'ancien chef du comité de discipline, se léchant rapidement les doigts. Il ouvrit la bouche, le second gardien y portant un nouveau morceau, ses yeux tranchant avec son attitude apparemment conciliante.

« Actuellement, j'aimerai beaucoup être ce fruit. », répondit Mukuro avant de passer sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres d'Hibari, allant dans sa grande mansuétude jusqu'à nettoyer son torse de tout ce jus.

Le repoussant pour s'assoir, le gardien du Nuage soupira en le sentant passer dans son dos. L'homme l'enlaçait, une de ses mains prenant la liberté de se glisser sous son yukata maintenant largement ouvert. Plantant le couteau dans l'assiette, il se retourna et le brandit à quelques centimètres du visage de Mukuro orné d'un morceau d'ananas transpercé et semblant pleurer pour son petit corps réduit en charpie.

Ses yeux brillants, Hibari sourit en voyant l'autre homme reculer, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Léchant son poignet où glissaient les larmes du pauvre morceau, il remonta le long de sa main avant de parcourir le couteau pour finalement donner un coup de langue au bout d'ananas dont le liquide ne semblait tout à coup plus du tout innocent. « Ça peut s'arranger. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: C'est pas moi! C'est Sushie-chan qui s'est étranglée avec Mukuro en essayant de le manger. Elle en a subit les conséquences. La révolution des ananas est en marche! Et merci de lire. Aucun rapport mais oui, mon Mukuro est obligé de dire "Oya". Tout comme Squalo est défini par son "Voi", Blephegor avec "Shishishi", Reborn et son "Ciaossu", j'en passe beaucoup mais je ne peux pas m'en empêter. Au moins, pour une fois, il n'y a pas le "Ku fu fu".

Partie réponse à la revieweuse anonyme qui n'en est pas une vraie j'ai nommé Syukiki-chan: Tout d'abord, merci de tenir le coup et revenir encore ici malgré l'attente prolongée endurée pur le D18 et 118 (non, je ne referai pas cette blague! Il doit y avoir un loi indiquant qu'une fois qu'on a yaoisé une amie, elle devient beaucoup plus "yaoiste" que vous sur le coup. Après pour la durée ça dépend. Mais elle découvre toutes ces petites subtilités en même temps et c'est l'explosion). Pour le moment, le seul couple que j'ai écris et que j'apprécie (à part le 6918 qui me fait régulièrement m'excuser auprès de Dino pour cette honteuse trahison que je savoure avec plaisir) est le Hibari/Hi-bird. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un "couple". Mais bon, je suis juste là pour m'amuser et célébrer l'anniversaire d'Hibari. J'espère que ça t'amuseras tout de même, au moins un peu. A chaque fois que je dois poster un chapitre, je me souviens que je dois me connecter. Et le plus souvent, ça me décourage de le faire... la flemme, je connais bien. A une prochaine fois je l'espère!

Merci beaucoup également à fyekawai. Merci beaucoup d'être traumatisé avec moi pour cette histoire de rouflaquette particulièrement choquante. J'espère que tu t'amuseras également à lire ce chapitre et, qui sait, à me dire ce qui t'a plu dedans ? Bises.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak. Ou mignon

Rating: En gentil K+

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, ce titre ne m'appartient pas, il vient du film éponyme et n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. J'ai également hésité à l'appeler La leçon de piano ou encore Le tourneur de pages.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Par ailleurs, il y a ici possibilité de spoil. Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble Reborn adulte, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire. Enfin, moi je dis ça pour vous. A part quelques renseignements sur son apparence, vous n'apprendrez rien.

**Chapitre 07 : Quatre minutes**

Gokudera aimait le piano. Et il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer ce fait. Il lui suffisait de croiser un clavier pour désirer y plaquer ses accords, tester sa sensibilité et voir comme ils s'accordaient. Il lui suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour repartir dans des partitions, tournant fiévreusement des pages invisibles. Oui, il se souvenait de ce morceau. Appris lors de sa quatrième année, il avait butté sur ce passage avant. Il ne savait pas encore parler les notes et se contentait de les frapper pour les faire sonner, se tournant vers son enseignant, et sa famille, le sourire aux lèvres d'entendre leurs applaudissements.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que le cracher. Vomir ce trop plein d'émotions qui l'envahissaient quand il rencontrait le noir et le blanc, quand il emmêlait les piqués et les changements d'altérations. Il se souvenait la souffrance de ses mains, toujours trop petites, pour jouer Beethoven. Il se souvenait les pertes dans Mozart, les rires qu'il faisait naître s'il oubliait de danser Ray Charles. La musique n'était plus ce bonheur enfantin. Elle était devenue son éternelle blessure, traumatisme, le pue qu'il faisait sortir en pressant les bords de la blessure, les mains noyées dans le sang. Elle était devenue cette horreur qui l'envahissait et qu'il entendait toujours, toujours. Et malgré les larmes, il sentait qu'elle criait plus fort que sa voix ne pourrait jamais porter. Elle lui était indispensable.

Alors en voyant cette porte ouverte, il n'avait pas réfléchit et s'était avancé. Le piano l'attendait. Salle de musique. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû lire, il n'aurait pas dû céder en partant après une énième dispute. Tremblant, il s'était avancé à l'angle de la salle. Stupide. Le piano ne sonnait pas bien ici. Il l'avait tiré vers le centre, dégageant les chaises et les tables et tous ces pupitres au passage, les réagençant par la suite afin d'obtenir la meilleure résonance. Comme ça. Il détestait les pianos à roulettes. C'était trop instable, on avait le sentiment que quelqu'un pourrait nous l'enlever à tout instant.

Il jouait.

C'était féroce, violent et agressif. Ça prenait toute la largeur de ses mains et il sentait ses doigts craquer. Puis ça s'emportait. La main gauche enfin calmée, plus ou moins, ne pas oublier les altérations, laissant la droite tenter une échappée. Et toujours redescendre. Bécarre ici aussi, à ne pas oublier. Il n'avait pas besoin de la partition, il l'avait gravée en lui depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Et reprendre le début, recommencer ces accords implacables, cette descente qui se décalait lentement. Rapide. Encore plus vite. Là, une erreur. Recommencer. Encore. Une autre. Repartir au début. Allez, ce n'était que neuf pages. Neuf pages et quatre minutes s'il continuait de ralentir. Juste le temps de se ressaisir et ne plus faire trembler Namimori sous ses cris. Juste ceux de la musique.

Terminant le morceau, les doigts arqués sur les touches, il haleta avant de reprendre ses esprits. Des applaudissements. Se tournant, il pu voir la source première de sa colère assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant. Caressant une dernière fois la douceur du velours en replaçant le morceau de tissu sur les touches, il referma le piano et le remit à sa place originelle. Frissonnant, il s'approcha du garçon qui lui ne bougeait pas. Il s'assit sur la table collée à la fenêtre et attendit.

Hibari le tira vers lui, d'abord incertain, et plaqua avec rudesse le dos de Gokudera contre son torse. Refermant ses mains autour de ses épaules, il l'embrassa dans le cou, léchant la morsure sanglante qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le temps d'un morceau.

« Il s'appelle comment celui-ci ? », demanda Hibari sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Comme toujours, ça dépend. En général, Leader of the Discipline Committee. Ca peut se traduire par Hibari Kyoya est un sadique. Ou encore Drifting Clouds of Solitude signifiant Hibari Kyoya est un idiot sadique. Aujourd'hui, il s'appelait Hibari Kyoya est un connard sadique. En japonais, ça donne Fuuki Iinchou, ou encore Comment Hibari Kyoya parvient à me faire souffrir même quand il n'est pas là ce sale sadique. », bougonna Gokudera en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le brun.

« Hum. J'aime beaucoup. », répondit Hibari avant de l'embrasser, faisant taire les protestations de son amant.

D'abord jaloux de l'instrument, Hibari s'était rapidement calmé en apprenant le nom du premier et dernier morceau qu'il jouait à chaque fois qu'il approchait un piano. Peut-être que Gokudera jouerait volontairement plus souvent s'il savait qu'Hibari aimait l'entendre et que l'ennuyer pour qu'il aille dans cette salle n'était qu'un bonus secondaire. Mais c'était tellement amusant.

Note de fin d'auteur: Bon, c'est définitif, j'ai un problème avec la musique. Au début, ce devait être une histoire amusante de festivale scolaire où je n'aurai pas trop eu à parler de ce couple étrange et voilà ce que c'est devenu. Désespérant. Merci à tous les potentiels lecteurs de ne pas m'incendier (quoique ça pourrait être amusant ça aussi. Des reviews critiques) à coup de « Bah! Ce couple est totalement impossible inimaginable impensable tordu illogique écœurant et imoral! ». N'oubliez pas, Hibari is for love!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: K+.

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 08 : Toréador, en garde!**

Hibari ne tenait pas une liste du nombre de personne qu'il devait tuer. Plus depuis la maternelle en tout cas. Il possédait une mémoire suffisante pour retenir le visage des idiots qui croisaient son chemin et osaient le défier. Intérieurement, il pouvait se représenter toutes les personnes à qui il devait faire mordre la poussière. Mais là, il était face à un dilemme.

Il était venu apprendre à Tsuna que le règlement ne l'autorisait pas à apporter des enfants avec lui en classe. Un bébé aussi pleurnichard qu'un veau dont il avait d'ailleurs la tenue l'accompagnait aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'il hésitait à voix haute entre le jeter par le fenêtre et le faire couler dans du béton, le gamin, toujours pleurant, disparu en utilisant une arme certainement interdite de vente en créant un énorme nuage de fumée rose. Quand il se dissipa, il vit à la place un étudiant de leur âge ressemblant plus à un gigolo qu'autre chose. L'adolescent illustrant à la perfection l'expression "avoir le regard bovin" se mit également à pleurer dès qu'il aperçu Hibari face à lui. Les larmes aux yeux, l'inconnu, certainement un cousin du gamin, poussa un cri très peu masculin avant de répéter le même manège. Le président se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette situation et se demanda un instant s'il avait déjà été autant en colère. Se tenant le front d'une main, il se mit en garde et se prépara à frapper la... chose qui en sortirait la prochaine fois.

La silhouette qui lui faisait face était grande. Très grande. Presque menaçante. Mais Hibari n'était pas n'importe qui. La stature ne l'empêcha pas de lancer son bras armé sur l'individu étrange, peut-être le père du gamin. Il perturbait la paix de Namimori et lui avait bien besoin de quelque chose à mordre à mort. Son coup ne trancha que l'air. Une main saisie tranquillement la sienne et le nuage se dissipant, il vit un homme avec une coupe de cheveux non-règlementaire – depuis quand les hommes avaient-ils des nattes ? –, un genou à terre devant lui.

« Vous êtes la plus délicate fleur que je n'ai jamais croisé. Accepteriez-vous de me laisser une chance de vous cueillir et profiter ainsi des délices que vous pourriez m'offrir ? », demanda le cinglé en se relevant pour l'enlacer.

« Lambo! », s'écria Tsuna, sortant de son état d'immobilité utilisé depuis le début de la scène pour se fondre dans le décor, passer inaperçu et, avec de la chance, s'enfuir aussi dignement que possible.

« Oh, bonjour Tsuna. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait appel à moi. », se tournant vers Hibari, il poursuivit, « Je ne pouvais certainement pas reconnaître la sublime délicatesse de votre visage à mon âge actuel. Si j'avais pu savoir, si seulement j'avais pu, je ne vous aurai jamais quitté. Mais je suppose qu'il est trop tard maintenant et que je n'aurai plus la chance de croiser votre route. Au revoir jeune homme. »

Et il disparu.

Non, Hibari ne tenait pas de liste, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais face à une situation mystérieuse comme celle-ci, il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'effacer ce visage de son esprit. Effectivement, il y avait peu de chances qu'il recroise l'homme. Il détestait déjà les illusions, voilà que maintenant il haïssait la magie. Se tournant vers Tsuna, il darda son regard noir sur lui. L'homme devait être un parent du bébé qui accompagnait Tsuna. Donc, ils devaient être "amis".

Réajustant sa veste, Hibari reparti vaquer à ses activités, laissant le corps presque sans vie de l'autre étudiant derrière lui. Le bébé qui était à ses côtés le regardait en riant, se moquant de son visage de hamster et de l'étrange couleur violacée qu'il possédait maintenant.

Le Dixième Juudaime, chef d'une des plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire avant d'entendre, « Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tu es renvoyé. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Non, cette fois-ci je n'ai absolument aucun argument expliquant d'où sort cet OS. Promis, le prochain est mieux. Auteur recherche Tyu-chan perdue.

Et voici maintenant la partie réponse aux reviews anonymes! Lyzianor, je tiens à te remercier de ton message. L'institution du D18 ne mourra pas mais ce chapitre mettra du temps à venir. Tellement évident, je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre ici (je perdrai 80 pourcent du lectorat, ce n'est pas un bon calcul)! J'espère qu'il sera à la auteur de tes espérances (mais peut-on vraiment espérer quelque chose ici ?) et qu'en attendant, au moins, tu t'amuses bien. Encore merci et peut-être à plus tard.

Syukiki-chan, je compatis pour l'orage, j'en ai subis un hier m'empêchant de dormir. J'ai essayé de compenser en me disant des choses comme "Orage, Nuages" et voilà le résultat. Hum. Gokudera est un personnage qui me mitige beaucoup. Enfin, comme tous les personnages. A la base, j'ai regardé KHR à cause d'Hibari. J'ai tenu 120 épisodes avant d'avoir un flash et me dire soudainement "Mais il a bien évolué ce manga!" et là m'ouvrir au reste (autre que les Varia, j'ai un amour du méchant implacable). Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré ta D18 par ici, j'irai voir si je me trompe (mais il faudrait que j'écrive la mienne avant, histoire de passer sur les influences possibles ...). Le 118 se rapproche, n'ait d'inquiétude pour ça. J'espère juste qu'il te plaira. Oh, et je rêverai qu'Hibari me morde à mort. Mais il ne doit pas pouvoir le faire, ce serait déjà fait sinon, vu les surnoms que je lui donne et les choses avec lesquels je le mets. Sans compter beaucoup d'autres éléments. Hum. Ah, si seulement Hibari me mordait à mort! Bon, j'arrête cette réponse sur cette note vaguement SM. Merci encore et n'hésite pas à repasser (et t'amuser?), ça me fera plaisir.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak. Potentiellement romantique si on cherche.

Rating: T sûrement

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs le titre m'est vaguement inspiré de la chanson d'Alain Souchon, Le Baiser (je disais bien vaguement).

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Attention, risque de révéler des moments de l'intrigue de l'arc futuriste, chapitre 168-169 (remarquez l'heureux hasard des chiffres)

**Chapitre 09 : Le baiser**

Hibari était surpris.

Tout simplement surpris. Et peut-être un peu énervé mais il aurait aimé comprendre avant de réagir. Après tout, ce type d'agressions n'étaient pas exactement de celles qu'on repousse immédiatement.

Il marchait dans la rue. Oui. Il marchait. Ensuite, il s'était senti suivi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait un idiot assez stupide pour le filer dans Namimori mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tsuna, les herbivores n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Alors il avait continué d'avancer, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, c'était peut-être un de "leurs" hommes. Il était déjà arrivé qu'il frappe ces stupides individus avant qu'ils ne s'annoncent et les frais d'hospitalisation étaient vraiment élevés. Laissant les rues se succéder, il s'arrangea pour confronter son poursuivant à un croisement. Loin de se laisser surprendre, l'homme qui lui faisait face s'approcha, n'émettant aucune agressivité. Hibari ne ressentait rien qu'une impression trouble qui l'empêchait de bouger. A moins que ce ne soit les mains tenant maintenant son visage en coupe, le forçant à lever la tête. Et ces yeux qui lui faisaient face le firent hésiter, une seconde de trop. Il laissa le corps inconnu se pencher sur lui, l'embrasser. Il le laissa lécher ses lèvres puis pénétrer sa bouche lentement.

Hibari attendit un moment, ne réagissant pas, avant de crisper ses poings sur le haut que portait l'homme, blanc. Il tranchait avec sa propre tenue noir. Il ne toucha pas plus le corps que ça, répondant cependant au baiser. Il ne l'attira pas à lui, ne le repoussa pas, se contenta de l'embrasser.

Reprenant, sa respiration, il lui demanda son nom.

Alors, le garçon commença a disparaître. Lentement. Les mains s'effacèrent après que le bas de son corps ait disparu. Déjà, Hibari refermait ses poings sur du vide.

L'illusion, de plus en plus trouble, dit, « Leonardo Lippi, Guido Greco. J'ai bien fait de le tuer, j'aurai pu être jaloux sinon. Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? ».

« Le baiser. », répondit Hibari, sa main traversant ce qu'il restait, le vide.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Mais c'est presque triste! Et moi qui voulait faire l'histoire prévue à la base... j'en ai marre de ces personnages qui font ce qu'ils veulent. Bon, pour changer, cette histoire ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'elle devait être avant. Oui Tyu-chan, ça devait être le procédé inverse, expliquant pourquoi Mukuro prend possession de ce corps.

Et maintenant, réponse à la review anonyme : Syukiki-chan: un nouveau chapitre tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait l'âge de Kyoya qui apparaisse. Mitigé pour "partagé". Si tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais dire, n'hésite pas *rire*. Merci encore pour ton message. Alors, connectée la prochaine fois, pas connectée ? Je le saurai seulement si tu laisses une nouvelle review (moyen de dire "s'il te plait, la pitié pour une pauvre auteur abandonnée").

Merci également à tous les lecteurs de passage. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire. Les compliments font plaisir mais les critiques sont tout autant, si ce n'est plus, utiles. Et je vous dis donc à demain, plus tardivement.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Alors là... j'hésite entre malsain, tordu et bizarre.

Rating: T

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

Chapitre 10 : Des fleurs

Hibari entra dans un hôtel luxueux avec son bouquet de fleur. Les roses violettes, au nombre de dix-huit, lui avaient été adressé à l'école de Namimori. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un petit carton indiquant cette adresse. Vêtu de son habituel costard, il pénétra dans le bar attenant. Il dépassa l'homme qui approchait pour lui indiquer où se rendre, ne lui jetant pas même un regard. Il se rendit seul dans une des petites alcôve qu'utilisaient les personnes présentes pour avoir de l'intimité. L'homme était déjà là, l'attendant, un verre de whisky et une glace aux myrtilles devant lui.

« Arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs. », dit l'ancien leader du comité de discipline de Namimori en jetant le bouquet sur la table, résistant à l'envie de gifler l'étranger avec. Certes, le sang coulerait mais cet acte semblait en fait typiquement féminin.

Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. « Oh, Kyoya! Je ne t'attendais plus. Tu vas bien, pas trop fatigué en ce moment ? »

« Si on oublie le harcèlement quotidien que je subis de la part d'un arriviste qui se prend pour Dieu, ça va. », déclara froidement Hibari en refusant la cuillère dégoulinante de glace qu'on approchait de son visage.

Terminant rapidement sa coupe, l'homme tenta une approche plus subtile en laissant son pied glisser vers celui du japonais. « Oh, ce n'était pas gentil ça. Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ? »

Se réinstallant de façon à éviter le contact, Hibari dit, « On dit « nous ». Et non. »

« Je triple ton salaire tu sais. Je ne t'obligerai pas à déménager. Juste me permettre d'installer des caméras part- », face au regard noir que lui adressa l'asiatique, il leva les mains en signe de paix pour lui demander de se calmer. Ils étaient tout de même dans un établissement privé. « D'accord d'accord, je rigole. Mais tu sais, les Vongola vont tous mourir. Ce serait mieux si tu n'en était pas un. »

« Seul, je pourrai tous vous battre à mort. », déclara Hibari en le fusillant des yeux.

« On fait un combat ? Si je gagne, tu viens. », rit l'homme, son regard froid ne trompant cependant personne. C'était un tueur. Hibari résista à l'envie de reculer au fond de son siège. Il n'avait pas peur, il était même plutôt excité. Mais il n'irait pas se frotter maintenant contre lui. Pas alors que leur plan allait s'enclencher. Employant un ton boudeur, son vis-à-vis continua, « Je pensais que tu serais venu sauver Mukuro! »

« Et pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ? », demanda Hibari, réellement curieux.

« Tu sais, ton rôle de gardien du Nuage, le support que tu apportes à tous les autres, toutes ces choses. », dit l'homme en agitant sa main dans les airs avec nonchalance en reprenant ce discours tant rabâché.

Saisissant son poignet, Hibari se tendit. « Tu envisages de le tuer ? »

« Non. », dit l'homme en tirant sur le bras d'Hibari, approchant assez sa main pour l'embrasser.

Se reculant à nouveau, le gardien du Nuage respira profondément. « Gardes-le. Je serai celui qui le tuera. »

« Allez, ça serait sympa. Je te ferai visiter la maison. Quelle tenue t'irait le mieux, White Spell ou Black Spell ? Hum, il faudra faire des essayages. », dit l'homme habillé en blanc, prenant soudainement un air rêveur. Poussant un soupir, il prit un visage sérieux. « Kyoya », entendant son nom, le japonais qui n'avait pas quitté ses yeux des siens laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la sienne. Il ne trembla pas quand l'autre se leva, sans le lâcher, et vint à ses côtés. Il ne frémit pas quand il se pencha. « Si seulement... Ça me fera vraiment de la peine de te tuer. », dit-il achevant sa phrase sur les lèvres de son invité. Ou peut-être était-ce le gardien qui s'était approché.

« Je viendrai déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe. », dit Hibari en souriant.

« Violettes j'espère ? Enfin, dépêches-toi de te décider. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus changer d'avis. Les choses vont s'accélérer, n'est-ce pas ? », sa veste sur l'épaule, Byakuran partit en le saluant de la main. Il laissa assez d'argent sur la table pour payer l'établissement et peut-être même la rue. Hibari ne cèderait pas pour ça, il valait plus, bien plus. Il ne lui courrait pas après pour lui rendre non. Mais peut-être qu'il recevrait bientôt des fleurs. Et s'il était chanceux, elles seraient violettes et blanches.

Note de fin de l'auteur: J'aurai aimé le faire en chapitre 100 mais je me voyais mal faire 99 one-shot pour arriver enfin à celui-là. Pourquoi il me tient tant à cœur ? Peut-être le goût de l'interdit. Vous avez déjà vu une image 118 (218!) ? Si oui, je recherche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sauvez un ordinateur, faites un 118. Le délire sur les fleurs (qui est une autre série de OS. Mon cerveau va exploser à force d'idées de fics) est quelque chose que je dois à Tyu-chan. Merci à toi pour tout ça. Je développerai peut-êre cette histoire tu-sais-où avec Sushie si ça vous intéresse.

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs qui sont passés. C'était surprenant, vous étiez nombreux! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et à toi aussi lecteur caché derrière ton ordinateur qui consulte cette page en pensant passer inaperçu. Merci d'être venu.

Syukiki-chan: Et voilà, c'était donc aujourd'hui! Hibari a sensiblement 16 ans (sensiblement hein). J'attends donc mon cookie et j'espère que cette histoire t'aura au moins amusée. Moi je trouve ça amusant mais ça ne l'est peut-être pas... hum. A réfléchir. Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme. Bises!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) ou « Hibari is for love » mais je suis française.

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: T je suppose. Présence de sang (Ah! Du sang!)

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 11 : Le goût du métal**

Hibari n'était pas un de ces idiots qui font des malaises quand ils sont confrontés à une goutte de sang. Que ce soit le sien ou celui d'un autre, il ne flanchait pas. A beaucoup d'égard, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage quand il était blessé, savourant le goût cuivré sur sa langue avant de frapper fort. Il tordait les os, entaillait la peau, brisait les vies. Et il adorait ça, sentir son cœur battre. Fort.

Avec Lui, tout avait un goût de sang. Il y avait cette odeur quand il venait, ce goût quand il l'embrassait et son corps qui pulsait sous ses mains. Il y avait le liquide qui coulait quand il l'enlaçait, la souffrance quand il le faisait prisonnier. Et lui souriait. Et l'autre riait.

Beaucoup les considéraient comme fous. L'autre pour avoir cherché à l'attraper et lui pour s'en être amusé et avoir joué. C'était à celui qui refermerait sa toile en premier. Toujours en train de se battre et de se bousculer, ils se crachaient leurs noms à la face comme on s'insulte avant d'aller se mordre dans l'intimité, l'un ou l'autre. Et quand ils s'embrassaient, ce n'était qu'après avoir plaqué l'acier contre l'acier. Ils faisaient des étincelles ensemble.

Hibari aimait faire pousser des fleurs sur son corps, les voir se former et grandir, prenant la couleur du ciel. Et son partenaire adorait découper chirurgicalement ses vêtements, frôlant l'air de rien sa peau. Et il tremblait sous ses doigts, le mordant pour réprimer ses gémissements.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne n'osait. Personne n'était assez idiot pour demander, y réfléchir, chercher.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, regagnant la pièce où se réunissaient l'ensemble des Vongola et leurs invités. Personne ne leva la tête ou prononça un mot et c'était parfait ainsi. Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent tranquillement, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sorti de la salle pour aller faire se rencontrer le métal.

Alors, tapant son poing dans sa main, Yamamo se tourna vers Hibari et demanda, « Mais si Belphegor est un prince... tu es un peu sa princesse ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: J'assume. Du premier au dernier mot, j'assume. Et ce n'est pas rien!

Syukiki-chan: Merci beaucoup pour le gâteau! J'adore ces choses là. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre et que tu tiendras le coup jusqu'au Dino/Hibari. Bises et à tout à l'heure ?

Tyu-chan: Merci. Tout court. Il faudra que je te fasse une longue réponse, que je te dise pleins de choses et que je te remercie encore. Je le ferai, bientôt. Je reviens enfin.

Merci également aux lecteurs d'être passé par ici. J'espère que cet étrange couple ne vous aura pas trop perturbé. A demain donc.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) ou « Hibari is for love » mais je suis française.

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: T

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Autre chose, ceci n'est pas un MukuroHibari. Il a déjà eu sa part, il faut en laisser aux autres.

**Chapitre 12 : C'est à boire qu'il nous faut**

Hibari se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Et personne ne semblait plus être en état de lui répondre que l'homme qui avait provoqué sa venue première et à qui il adressait des regards noir depuis que les enfants étaient montés se coucher. Par la grâce divine féminine, ces derniers avaient quitté la pièce plus tôt laissant les « hommes » entre eux déblatérer sur la vacuité du monde, le système politique effrayant de corruption, la virginité de Tsuna, la domination du panini sur le sandwich en arrosant chaque mot d'une bonne lampée de bière ou autres boissons alcoolisées.

La pièce était devenue un lieu clos duquel personne ne sortait. Seul Yamamoto y était parvenu suite à un pari pour gagner la piscine couverte. Il nageait depuis, ne parvenant plus à trouver la sortie. Il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort après avoir oublié comment respirer. Les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, provoquant plusieurs accidents. La porte coulissante était devenue inatteignable après que la majorité des Vongola aient décidé d'en viser la poignée avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main, capsules, tires-bouchons, baguettes, bâtons de dynamites et couverts de table. Les murs étant invisibles et Gokudera ayant perdu toute lucidité, personne ne savait comment quitter la pièce pour gagner le jardin. Personne que lui coincé avec eux à cause de malheureuses photographies.

Soupirant en voyant le Dixième foncer dans une baie vitrée en cherchant à attraper un papillon de l'autre côté, Hibari se tourna vers Mukuro. Le garçon ne lui accordait pas même un regard, se contentant de s'amuser avec tout le monde. Il s'était invité à la fête et en profitait pour chercher à gagner l'affection des autres en se mêlant à leurs jeux dont le haut niveau intellectuel ferait mourir de rire un ver de terre atteint par la maladie d'Alzheimer.

« Je n'ai jamais... regardé les fesses d'Hibari Kyoya. », dit Mukuro en souriant à l'assemblée avant de lever son verre et d'en vider le contenu. Puis d'attraper la plus proche bouteille et lui faire subir le même sort.

Hésitant à faire la même chose que Tsuna, à savoir rencontrer violemment la plus proche surface dure, Hibari stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Tetsuya faire de même et plusieurs autres dont il ne retint pas le nom. Notant intérieurement de vendre l'homme comme femme de ménage à une maison d'hôtes une fois revenu au Japon, Hibari remit en place les pans de son kimono se sentant soudainement épié. La situation était plus dangereuse que prévu et dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait guère. Se levant, il se dirigea vers l'illusionniste et tendit sa main.

« Je ne pars pas. Passes-m'en une. », dit Hibari en réponse au haussement de sourcil de l'autre.

Recevant une des trois dernières photographies que le garçon avait prit de lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'ancien leader du comité de discipline alla la brûler au dessus d'une des bougies ornant la table. Il était étonnant que cette dernière n'ait pas prit feu avec Reborn qui tourbillonnait dessus, le micro à la main en chantant une chanson anglaise à la fois répétitive et usante. C'était la même depuis plus de deux heures et le bébé semblait ne pas s'en lasser, renversant progressivement les assiettes au sol.

Hibari somnolait dans l'un des coins de la pièce, assis face à la table et pouvant voir à la fois l'ensemble des individus et Yamamoto nageant toujours. Il sursauta en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Titubant non plus à cause de sa maladresse mais bien de l'alcool, Dino avançait d'une façon terriblement inquiétante. L'italien s'adossa à la table, laissant apercevoir dans son dos les autres assis en cercle l'encourageant. Et Mukuro qui agitait une autre photographie entre ses mains.

« Hé Kyoya. Alors, tu vas bien ? Tu sais, sans toi cette fête ne serait pas la même. On s'amuse bien, hein ? », dit le blond sans s'apercevoir que son magnifique costume blanc trempait dans une part de pizza abandonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Hibari en dardant son regard noir sur lui.

« Oh tu sais, parler de choses et d'autres. Il fait beau dehors, tu ne trouves pas ? », poursuivit le garçon en s'abimant dans la contemplation du ciel, le regard rendu fiévreux par les cocktails et le visage rouge.

Se redressant et s'énervant une nouvelle fois contre la différence de taille évidente qu'il y avait entre eux, Hibari reprit, « Je ne répèterai pas. »

« Kyoya! », l'exclamation surprit le garçon. « Ils se sont trompés pour les anneaux. Tu aurais dû être le gardien des étoiles, elles sont toutes dans tes yeux! », dit Dino très fort et rapidement en refermant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je vais rembourser ma dette pour l'entrainement et ne pas te frapper immédiatement. Je ne te dois plus rien. Maintenant, dégage. » Voyant le garçon ouvrir la bouche, Hibari le repoussa et reprit un peu plus fort « Dégage! ».

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner de lui et sourit à l'Hi-Bird quand il lui amena l'avant-dernière photographie que Mukuro possédait. Il était endormi sur celle-ci. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à la déchirer réduisant l'image à de fins lambeaux qu'il mit dans une coupelle avant d'y mettre le feu.

Voyant le corps de Yamamoto flotter à la surface, Hibari sortit silencieusement de la salle pour le ramener avec eux, l'abandonnant sur les genoux de Gokudera qui ne sourcilla pas. Il retourna à sa place, ses bras croisés dans son dos masquant ainsi l'air de rien la partie si compromettante de son anatomie que tant de personnes semblaient avoir observé.

Se replongeant dans la contemplation du jardin, Hibari imagina Mukuro seul dans la forêt, attaché à un arbre, enroulé dans du jambon. C'est la pleine lune, les loups ont faim.

Le temps passait, l'astre n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à se coucher. Et les autres continuaient de jouer.

Observant le doux déplacement de l'eau, Hibari se demanda si un requin tigre tiendrait dedans. Puis il ferait une entaille à Mukuro. L'illusionniste aimait tant en faire, ce serait à son tour de subir. Et là, il fermerait la pièce. Le niveau d'eau monterait lentement et-

« Hibari! », le cri venait du stupide illusionniste qui n'était plus démembré et agitait inconsciemment la dernière preuve de sa « difficulté » passée. « Tu viens faire un tour, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un seul. »

Fermant les yeux, Hibari se leva. Envers et contre tous, sous la surprise générale, il traversa la pièce et vint s'assoir parmi eux.

Attendant un instant qu'on lui explique la situation, il releva lentement la tête et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe en les fusillant un à un du regard, « Je fais quoi ? »

Son sourire s'agrandissant encore, Mukuro lui répondit en désignant la bouteille qui trônait entre eux « Tu la fais tourner. Et tu embrasses celui qu'elle désigne. »

Se retournant, Hibari saisit une des bouteilles qui était au sol. Il ne faisait confiance à personne ici. Exerçant une forte pression, il la fit tourner avec dextérité puis se recula. Il sourit en voyant les autres se pencher de plus en plus sur elle, l'étudiant attentivement.

Quand elle s'arrêta, Hibari sourit. Se dirigeant à quatre pattes vers sa victime, il ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit l'autre garçon trembler. Venant s'assoir sur ses jambes croisées, il passa les siennes de chaque côté du corps. Leurs souffles mêlés, il résista à l'envie de rire en sentant l'autre frémir. La main d'Hibari vint frôler la nuque du garçon, le faisant se pencher doucement vers lui. Puis il remonta pour caresser ses cheveux et appuya plus fort, venant mordre ses lèvres. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, venant chercher la sienne et l'entrainant dans un ballet féroce. Laissant son bras glisser, il saisit la dernière photographie que tenait Mukuro. Refermant son poing dessus, il se leva brusquement et tira son partenaire avec lui. Faisant le tour de la maison, ils gagnèrent la chambre du gardien du Nuage.

Les yeux grands ouverts et tous totalement dégrisés, Dino ouvrit les hostilités en criant le nom de son ancien élève, le bras tendu vers la sortie.

Son œil droit marqué par un quatre, Mukuro fit apparaître son arme, essayant de rejoindre le couple et retenu par Gokudera, rugissant des « Ryohei » virulent.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir réussis à reprendre son souffle et survécu à sa crise de fou rire que Yamamoto résuma la pensée générale, déclarant tout simplement « Extrême! » avant de recommencer à rire.

Note de fin de l'auteur: je parviens à apprécier Yamamoto lorsqu'il est torse-nu dans une piscine. Voilà pourquoi avec mes histoires on pourrait le confondre avec l'homme-poisson. Pour ceux qui se demandent, Reborn chante One way or another de Blondie parce que j'aime balancer mes épaules dessus. Je sais, c'est certainement l'un des seul personnage hétéro du coin. Mais j'ai subis un certain traumatisme en tombant sur une image d'eux deux où rien ne cachaient l'intimité proposée à leur relation. Voilà pourquoi il a sa place ici, peu de temps avant le chapitre maudit. Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de passez pour lui... le chapitre 13!

Réponse à Syukiki-chan : Je rappelle que je ne reconnais pas les trois-quart des couples que j'ai écris ici hein. Simplement Hibari n'est pas comme tout le monde. Habituellement, les gens soufflent des bougies. Lui souffle les gens. Et ça, c'est la classe. Depuis que Mukuro nous a fait de la possession de chouette, Enzo a de la concurence. Nous verrons bien! Encore merci pour ton message et les cockies et à bientôt ? Bises.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) ou « Hibari is for love » mais je suis française.

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: M! Comme masturbation, mauvais, maléfique, masochiste, malsain et ni sadique ni sexe mais si. Il est rare que je parvienne à bien écrire ce genre de texte. Merci de votre gentillesse.

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Une fois de plus, je rappelle que le tour de Mukuro est passé. Il a déjà eu du rab et n'en aura plus dans cette « histoire ». Par ailleurs, ce chapitre touche un peu à la morale et beaucoup d'autres choses. Merci ne de pas le lire si vous ne pouvez accepter le sens du mot « onanisme », comprendre « orgasme » et supporter « sadique ». Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas exactement du sexe non-consentant mais presque. Également présence de mots pouvant être considérés comme « vulgaires ».

**Chapitre 13 : Le chapitre maudit (ou encore « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid »)**

La dernière fois qu'Hibari avait utilisé, contre sa volonté, le bazooka plus de dix ans, il s'était retrouvé entraîné dans une guerre. C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci, il se mit immédiatement en position de combat, se préparant à la réception difficile et à toutes les situations possibles. Prêt à chargé, il fit un pas de côté en apparaissant au cas où sa venue serait attendue. Mais quand le nuage de fumée eut disparu, il s'aperçut qu'il était enfermé dans un cylindre de verre qu'il avait déjà croisé. Irie Shoichi l'avait utilisé pour maintenir leur « eux » futurs et les faire rester dans ce temps. Il s'approcha de ce qui semblait être l'entrée et ne parvint pas à la faire bouger. Ne sachant pas trop ce que provoquerait la destruction de la machine, il s'assit dans un angle loin de la lumière émise par les néons de la pièce où il serait un peu caché. Il préférait surveiller la porte et attendre que quelqu'un arrive. Il serait étonnant que l'engin soit abandonné. Lui-même ne le permettrait pas.

« Et bien, quel bel oiseau avons-nous attrapé là. », déclara une voix d'homme sonnant étouffée à cause du verre. La porte ne s'était pourtant pas ouverte et la lumière était toujours à son plus bas niveau. Peut-être était-ce volontaire. L'adulte devait attendre depuis un certain temps sa venue. Ou alors il avait raté quelque chose.

Le fusillant du regard, Hibari attendit. Il chercha à entrevoir l'homme qui approchait de la porte. Il portait un costume impeccable. Hibari avait toujours aimé les tenues règlementaires et celle-ci en faisait partie. L'homme semblait un peu plus grand que lui, ce n'était pas immense pour un adulte. Brun, les cheveux décoiffés, il le regardait en souriant dangereusement. Un sadique. Cependant, l'air qu'il affichait était bien moins effrayant que les armes qu'il portait.

Rentrant de son plein gré dans la machine, l'homme referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste brusque, empêchant toute échappatoire. Son regard bleu le détaillant, jaugeant d'un air appréciateur l'uniforme du lycéen, il murmura « Tu sais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » avant de courir frapper l'adolescent au visage. Le coup était parti avant même qu'Hibari ne puisse réaliser le déplacement de l'homme, percutant violemment la paroi transparente. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il se décala pour éviter le coup de pied puissant que l'autre lui adressait. Il l'évita de peu mais ne pu se préparer à recevoir le coup suivant.

Réussissant à reculer un peu, il jaugea son adversaire. La différence de niveau était évidente. Hibari feula en sentant du sang couler de son crâne sur son visage, essuyant rageusement le liquide d'un coup de manche. Fonçant sur son adversaire, il effectua un rapide écart. Utilisant la cloison de verre, il donna un impulsion dessus afin de sauter. Il se plaça, ses tonfas devant lui au dessus de son ennemi, se préparant à le cueillir. L'homme se contenta de reculer d'un pas. Il fit claquer ses armes sur les siennes. La vibration se répercuta dans ses membres, faisant trembler tout son squelette. Immobilisé quelques instants, il ne put rien faire quand il fut poussé face contre le mur. Sous le choc, il lâcha ses armes. Le bruit résonna un instant dans l'habitacle seulement troublé par le son de sa propre respiration, rapide. Elle tranchait étonnement avec celle de l'adulte bien plus calme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Hibari, haletant.

L'adulte se pencha sur son corps, soufflant à son oreille « Tu comprendras bientôt. ».

Sur ces paroles, Hibari entendit et sentit un tissu glisser dans son dos. Il tenta de se retourner mais l'homme le maintenait avec force et semblait deviner le moindre de ses mouvements, l'évitant avec une facilité déconcertante.

Pendant qu'il lui attachait les mains ensemble à l'aide de sa cravate, refermant les extrémités de cette dernière sur l'un des tuyaux qui passait au dessus d'eux, l'adulte poursuivit, « Je te conseille de graver chaque mouvement dans ton esprit. Ça pourrait te servir. »

Hibari ne baissa pas la tête et continua de se démener. Donnant des ruades, il ne parvint cependant pas à se décrocher ou repousser l'autre. Sur la pointe des pieds, il feula pendant que l'autre lui mordillait l'oreille, « Je n'oublierai pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour y penser. »

L'autre rit simplement, utilisant les pointes d'une de ses armes pour déchirer la chemise. Il effleura au passage la peau du garçon qui frissonna fortement.

« Si je fais ça, c'est bon ? », demanda l'adulte en le poussant brutalement contre le verre froid, excitant chaque pore de sa peau. Une main vint se glisser entre la paroi et son torse, ouvrant lentement le pantalon avant de s'y glisser. « Toujours aussi dur ? », demanda l'homme en caressant son érection à travers son sous-vêtement.

« Moins que toi. », répliqua Hibari en sentant l'excitation de l'autre contre ses fesses.

Poussant un murmure appréciateur, l'homme commença à se mouvoir dans son dos en rythme avec la pression qu'il effectuait sur le sexe de l'autre. « C'est l'âge, Kyoya. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Kyoya. C'est dégueulasse. », répondit le garçon, appréciant la noirceur de la pièce. Il rougissait.

Le faisant pivoter, l'adulte en profita pour l'embrasser. Il mordit ses lèvres, perçant sa lèvre inférieur. Le sang envahissait leurs bouches. Le gamin cherchait malgré tout à le repousser et empêcher sa langue de venir narguer la sienne. Il se recula d'un pas afin de voir le plus jeune. Le sang gouttait jusque sur son torse. Sa bouche était carmine et luisante, sa respiration elle haletante. Le dégoût qu'il provoquait chez l'adolescent n'empêchait en rien son excitation, toujours pressée contre la sienne qui ne s'effaçait pas. Il avait attendu si longtemps que ce moment arrive. La chemise blanche était déjà tachée par leur précédent combat. Il sourit en pensant à l'humiliation que ce serait de revenir dans le passé maintenant. Respirant profondément, il savoura les odeurs de leur combat et celle plus métallique du sang. Finalement, il vint lui dévorer le cou, profitant du goût cuivré du liquide qui le tachait. Nettoyant son torse également, il descendit plus bas, venant perdre sa langue dans son nombril. D'un rapide mouvement, il fit chuter le pantalon du garçon sur ses pieds. Il attrapa ses cuisses avec ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de ruer. De ses lèvres, il vint dessiner le pourtour de l'érection qu'il voyait pointer à travers le boxer noir que le garçon portait. Taché de salive et de liquide pré spermatique, il devait imposer une friction insupportable à Hibari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ? », demanda justement celui-ci ne retenant plus ses mouvements de hanche impatient.

Lâchant sa jambe gauche, le garçon ne sembla pas même s'en apercevoir, son regard voilé par le plaisir et se mordant fortement les lèvres, l'homme en profita pour lui baisser son sous-vêtement. Se pourléchant les lèvres, il vint poser son doigt sur le dessus, effectuant une légère pression dessus. La respiration coupée par ce contact inattendu, Hibari émit un long gémissement.

« Je joue », déclara l'homme avant de glisser sa main humide entre les fesses d'Hibari, venant caresser son entrée. Il releva sa jambe droite, plaquant la cheville qu'il maintenait contre la paroi glacée.

Se cambrant en sentant une première phalange le pénétrer, Hibari étouffa un cri quand l'homme referma ses lèvres sur son érection. Il en embrassa d'abord le bout, puis la parcouru de sa langue. Tirant légèrement sur la peau du pénis, il distrayait le garçon de la préparation qu'il lui faisait subir en même temps.

« Salaud. », dit le garçon en remuant des hanches.

Les doigts de l'adulte détendaient consciencieusement ses muscles, pénétrant de plus en plus profondément. Il semblait trop bien le connaître, faisant monter le plaisir en lui.

« Salaud! », gémit-il alors que les lèvres quittaient son sexe.

Son entrée frémissante, il regarda l'homme retirer ses vêtements pour dévoiler son imposante érection. Apercevant le regard, l'homme lui sourit narquoisement.

« Ta gueule. », dit Hibari en détournant la tête, ses mèches collées à son front par la sueur dont l'odeur se mêlait à celle du sexe.

Toujours souriant, l'adulte pénétra son corps. Se cambrant, Hibari poussa un cri silencieux, la respiration coupée. Il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà l'autre sortait pour revenir, plus loin. Il se sentait s'ouvrir pour lui et appréciait la sensation. Croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Hibari chercha à lui imposer son propre rythme, fermant fort les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. L'homme savait comment le prendre. Il touchait à chaque coup de boutoir son point sensible, allumant en lui un feu de haine et de plaisir. Mais il allait lentement, comme pour lui faire perdre la tête.

« Ah, j'avais oublié ça. », dit le Hibari de 26 ans à son oreille avant de lui mordre le cou, sa main se glissant entre leurs deux corps pour masturber son cadet.

« Je n'oublierai... pas. », lui répondit le Hibari de 16 ans regrettant de ne pas avoir ses mains libres pour l'étriper. A moins que ce ne soit pour s'accrocher à ses épaules.

Par la suite, le plus vieux rajouta une autre phrase qu'il ne put comprendre, perdu qu'il était dans son plaisir. Il sentait l'autre qui le prenait et c'était lui-même. Il se dominait lui-même. Il devait vraiment être cinglé.

Le retournant et plaquant son corps contre la paroi, l'adulte saisit ses hanches et le pilonna violemment. Son érection délaissée frottant contre le verre froid couvert de buée, Hibari poussa un grognement rageur. Ses cheveux effaçaient l'humidité, lui permettant d'apercevoir un nuage de fumée rose apparaître devant lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans un regard identique au sien. L'homme portait un magnifique kimono. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le Hibari derrière lui reprendre son érection en main, y appliquant une vive friction. Il fallait penser à autre chose. Il était fou.

Se mordant les lèvres, il retint de toutes ses forces une éjaculation en sentant le liquide de l'autre le remplir complètement. Pas un cri plus fort que l'autre, juste des dents qui se refermaient sur son épaule. L'homme continuait de bouger en lui, se vidant encore, laissant le sperme dégouliner entre ses cuisses. Finalement calmé, l'érection d'Hibari tellement présente qu'elle en était devenue douloureuse, l'adulte finit par le relâcher. Le garçon chercha à assurer ses appuis et ne parvint à tenir sur ses jambes que par la force de sa volonté. Ramassant ses armes, il ne poussa pas un cri en sentant son orifice l'élancer. Les glissants dans ses manches, il réajusta sa chemise en lambeau et remonta son pantalon sur ses jambes humides. Digne.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte pour sortir, ouverte par son lui en kimono, ce dernier lui tendit une chemise et une veste. C'étaient celles de son uniforme scolaire.

« Je ne deviendrai pas aussi faible que ça plus tard. », lui dit le garçon en remerciement, en crachant sur la pitié dont l'autre faisait preuve. Pitoyable, il allait vraiment devenir aussi pitoyable ?

Voyant le sourire de l'autre, carnassier, Hibari retint un mouvement de recule. Son corps ne le permettrait pas. Lui réajustant sa cravate, la serrant tant qu'il en devenait difficile de respirer, l'homme observa son apparence.

Riant silencieusement, il ajouta « C'était juste pour te remercier de ta prestation. Je rembourse toujours mes dettes. » avant de le tirer vers lui, le faisant sortir de la machine.

Sortant ses tonfas, Hibari frappa avant de réaliser qu'il était entouré de fumée rose. Celle-ci s'estompant, il put voir le visage en sang du Dixième Vongola qui se tenait devant lui. Il était revenu.

Ignorant les injures proférées par l'excité des explosions, Hibari s'assit à la place laissée vacante. Prenant une gorgée du thé au citron disposé devant lui, froid, il se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement. Il ignora Yamamoto qui cherchait à savoir s'il était plus du côté de l'alien que du mutant, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de vieillir. Il sentait encore le sperme de l'autre dans son corps douloureux et désirait seulement partir. Prendre une douche, dormir puis s'entraîner jusqu'à les dépasser. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il tomba sur un morceau de papier qu'il froissa avec rage. Oui, il se vengerait.

« A dans dix ans. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Voici les scènes qu'on manque en suivant l'histoire avec notre Hibari.

En voyant Hibari disparaître, Tsuna se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Il sentait que tout allait finir par lui retomber dessus et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre. L'homme l'avait certainement aidé en l'entraînant d'une façon telle que tous les exercices de Reborn semblaient être une promenade de santé à côté, mais il angoissait à l'idée de le revoir.

Pourtant, quand le Hibari futur arriva, il se contenta de se tourner vers Lambo en tendant la main.

Souriant dangereusement, il dit, « Donnes. ».

Le petit garçon arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Couinant misérablement, il tendit sa précieuse arme à l'homme qui l'utilisa et disparu à son tour.

Craignant le pire, la famille Vongola qui dînait presque dans son ensemble chez la mère de leur chef observa attentivement le nuage de fumée se préparant à voir arriver un Hibari de 36 ans. Pourtant, quand le nuage disparut, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était contenté de changer de vêtements. La même taille, la même coupe de cheveux, le même air amusé et aucune ride. Rien. Pas même un petit plissement de peau. L'homme était magnifique et semblait avoir 26 ans.

« Tsuna. »

Sursautant en entendant la voix émise par l'adulte, rauque et profonde, le Dixième du Nom tenta de se lever avec ses jambes qui tremblaient. Et ce n'était pas que de peur.

« O-oui ? », demanda-t-il en se flagellant intérieurement pour rougir comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous.

« Je voudrai un thé au citron. Je vais rester ici un petit moment. », déclara l'adulte en s'installant à table parmi eux.

Immédiatement, la mère de Tsuna surgit brandissant le nécessaire sur un plateau, le faisant trembler. Sa mère aussi tremblait. Et elle était encore plus rouge qu'I-pin avant que la jeune fille n'explose.

« J-j-j-j-j-j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici! De-de-de-de-demandez-moi si vous voulez autre chose! », déclara la mère du Dixième après avoir déposé les éléments, le plateau reposant entre ses bras croisés, se dandinant inconsciemment.

« Maman! Retourne dans la cuisine, je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à faire! »

« Oh mais voyons Tsuna, tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? »

« Maman! »

Voilà. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je me demandais qui Hibari voudrait le plus combattre. Vraiment. Puis j'ai revu cette magnifique scène de combat (intérieurement. Après l'avoir visionné plus de dix fois, je n'ai plus besoin de la regarde réellement) contre Genkishi où Hibari se jalouse. Je pense que la personne qu'Hibari voudrait le plus combattre, le plus dépasser, c'est lui-même. Quelque soit son âge. La version officieuse, c'est que Hibari est sexy. Alors deux Hibari c'est le paradis. Vous vous demandez pourquoi Hibari ne se débat pas ? Hibari est intelligent. S'il subit ça, c'est que son futur lui l'a vécu et veut se venger. Alors comment lutter contre soi-même en plus grand (un peu), plus fort (beaucoup) et qui sait tout ce qu'il va se passer ?

PS: Si vous avez des relations sexuelles, protégez-vous. Le sexe non-protégé tue des gens. Ici, on peut dire que ces personnes se connaissent... euh... énormément. Assez avoir du sexe sans préservatif. Mais dans la vie réelle et vraie, le sexe sans protection est une prise de risque inutile. C'était le message sérieux de la fin.

Syukiki-chan: Et oui, toujours pas de D18. Ce sera bien l'un des derniers chapitres. Allez, on y est bientôt. Je vois très bien de quelle console tu parles. Tout à coup, elle prend un autre aspect. J'espère que Mukuro ne t'a pas fait t'étouffer avec ton jus d'ananas en découvrant que toi aussi les fesses d'Hibari tu regardes! Ce serait comme l'avouer face à une tortue, un suicide masqué. Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres, je vais souhaiter qu'il t'ait tout de même plu un minimum. Bises et à bientôt ?


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: K+

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 14 : Try again**

Ils avaient provoqué la situation, il ne fallait pas regretter. Il essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre en observant le combat entre Genkishi et Hibari, se rappelant d'avoir confiance. Hibari n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici, contre cet adversaire en particulier. Il ne connaissait rien aux boites et n'avait qu'une infime chance de s'en sortir.

Il hésita entre pleurer et rire en voyant le hérisson devenir fou. Peut-être qu'Hibari avait pu prévoir cela. Peut-être qu'il se connaissait assez pour réussir à les sauver, tous. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le garçon qui s'approchait. Pourtant, la situation était grave. Mais incessamment, ses yeux revenaient vers lui. Il détaillait le corps qui semblait bien plus fragile que dans son souvenir. Hibari avait toujours semblé si loin, si inatteignable... et maintenant, il désirait seulement le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger. Le garçon le frapperait s'il connaissait ses pensées, peu importe son âge. Il serait à jamais renvoyé et ne pourrait plus l'aider. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il avait toujours été l'invisible. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, juste assez intelligent pour mériter qu'on lui parle. Son attitude effacée en faisait l'un des élèves que le chef du comité de discipline tolérait. En gros, il assistait aux cours et se taisait. Tout ce que l'autre désirait. Il avait sa petite activité extra-scolaire qui lui attirait énormément d'ennui. Avec les membres du groupe, ils étaient souvent battus, entraînant une agitation que seul le leader pouvait interrompre. Hibari les avait beaucoup sauvés et tout autant de fois abandonnés. Ils restaient dans les ruelles sombres et crasseuses, le visage en sang, sans aucune main pour se tendre vers eux. Lui-même n'aurait de toutes façons jamais osé la saisir. Si un jour il demandait la pitié d'Hibari, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mourir.

Alors de le voir si jeune et si perdu devant lui, c'était comme vivre l'un de ces fantasmes inavouables.

Chaud, il avait chaud. Et son mal de ventre n'avait jamais été aussi important. Enfin libéré de la garde constante qu'effectuait Byakuran sur lui, il ouvrit sa veste et se laissa tomber. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se stresser. Il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles tant de fois mais s'était trompé. Non, le garçon n'avait pas gardé souvenir de l'évolution de leur relation par un heureux hasard. Il ne l'avait pas non plus félicité pour avoir joué le jeu si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas même le protéger face aux attaques des Vongola. Il était seul.

Soupirant, Shoichi commença les explications, son esprit ailleurs, perdu sur le toit d'une école. Hibari y montait régulièrement et lui l'attendait là, la musique dans les oreilles. Parfois, il apportait une console pour jouer, d'autres fois il travaillait. La plupart du temps, il le regardait simplement. Le garçon était si proche. Il voulait le toucher.

Il tendit la main, refermant immédiatement le poing pour appuyer ses vindicatives contre Byakuran. Hibari ne se souviendrait jamais de lui. Ou alors il penserait à ce petit garçon qu'il avait aidé tant de fois. Il ne se souviendrait plus des soupirs qu'ils avaient poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais son odeur dans la pièce, parvenant à la détacher de toutes les autres. Il ne distinguerait en son visage que le vague souvenir du microbe qui le suivait après les cours de peur de rentrer seul. Et qu'il accompagnait parfois l'air de rien, ses pas l'amenant face à l'immeuble où il demeurait.

Hibari le regardait. Ils le regardaient tous en fait mais seul ces yeux comptaient. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Le stress. Encore.

Achevant ses explications, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Ils devaient tous le prendre pour un personnage fuyant mais il avait bien changé depuis l'enfance. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était-

« Irie... Shoichi ? », demanda Hibari en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Son nom. Dans sa bouche. De surprise, le su-nommé resta bouche bée. Il devait parler, dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Étonné, Tetsuya interrogea le brun, « Tu le reconnais ? ».

Toujours incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Shoichi retourna son visage vers celui du jeune garçon.

« Oui. Il fait partie de ces étudiants qui méritent qu'on s'y attarde. », son visage orné d'un sourire étrange vu la situation, Hibari poursuivit, « Il a gagné un trophée pour Namimori. Tournois de Tetris. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et si je dis que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que ce devait être, vous me croyez ? Sans difficulté hein. Cette histoire a été écrite en passant en boucle la musique « Go K.K. Rider ». Si vous la connaissez, vous comprendrez pourquoi elle est devenue aussi bizarre. Merci d'avoir lu et à demain. Plus que deux chapitres, un seul à écrire.

Merci à Syukiki-chan pour son long message argumenté et détaillé exprimant sans peine aucune son opinion sur l'histoire. Enfin, tout simplement, merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé (j'ai cru comprendre ça dans ta première ligne, dis-moi si je me trompe). Je n'ai absolument rien contre les lemon dans les histoires mais personnellement je galère assez souvent pour les écrire. Sûrement parce que je ne suis pas un homme et ne possède pas assez d'éléments sur lesquels m'appuyer. Et que la gentillesse de mes amis homosexuels à une limite. Bon, je peux te l'avouer maintenant, le D18 sera le dernier chapitre. Forcément, c'est par lui que j'ai commencé KHR, c'est par lui que se terminera cette histoire. Pour la console, il y en a peu à chiffre donc certainement que oui! En espérant te retrouver ici malgré, encore une fois, l'étrangeté du couple. Bises.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin) ou « Hibari is for love » mais je suis française.

Genre: Portnawak.

Rating: K, voir K+

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, que ma version rouge que j'aime et qu'une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom a effacé ma partie (je t'en voudrai à jamais pour ce crime affreux).

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer. Par ailleurs, risque de spoil. Épisode 130 approximativement et dans le manga, chapitre 210 je crois. Enfin, THE chapitre.

**Chapitre 15 : SPA**

Hibari était énervé. Vraiment. Et il détestait ça.

Il était tranquillement en train de dormir sur le toit de Namimori et se réveillait ailleurs, dans un endroit un idiot aux sourcils non-règlementaires se permettait de l'attaquer. Et de le blesser. Savait-il à qui il avait à faire ? Non, sûrement pas. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà tué au lieu de lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer.

Prenant la boîte à ses pieds, il se rappela les propos de l'autre cheval idiot. Vu la situation, il risquerait de faire exploser la salle. Peut-être que la bague ne résisterait pas.

Une boîte et une bague. C'était tellement ridicule. On se croirait dans une mauvaise version de Pokémon. Mais tous les stupides herbivores l'entourant semblaient attendre qu'il le fasse. Finalement, il y eu un flash lumineux. Et à ses pieds se trouvait un hérisson.

"Kyu~", dit la bête.

Le leader du comité de discipline esquissa un sourire. Terreur d'un bon nombre d'étudiants, cauchemar des petits enfants, le gardien du Nuage retenait le "Kya~" qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il se pencha sur l'animal et tendit la main vers elle, la suppliant intérieurement de se laisser toucher.

Hibari, machine sanguinaire, tueur impitoyable, sadique notoire, carnivore de naissance, Hibari donc aimait les choses mignonnes.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup à Sushie-chan d'avoir supporté mes délires lors de la lecture de ce chapitre. Allez écouter une fangirl disant « Je veux être un hérisson! » pendant trois heures. Maintenant que l'épisode est sorti, merci aussi d'avoir supporté mes "Kyu~" interminables, mon état de gagatisation avancé et mon aspect larvesque.

Syukiki-chan: Bonjour, j'espère que tu vas bien. Merci beaucoup pour la review! J'ai bien évidemment lu tous les doujinshi de Banyu que j'ai réussis à trouver (et beaucoup d'autres mais passons vite dessus). Cependant, rapport aux doujinshi, Tyu a plutôt trouvé un lien avec un 8018TYL80TYL18 du nom de Self Service. Etrangement (pas du tout pour moi en fait), le 6927 ne me plait pas plus que ça. Logique hein, je suis une "Hibari au pouvoir". Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, je trouve beaucoup d'impossibilités à ce couple (ou au moins d'obstacles). Mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. La raison pour laquelle j'ai mis le dernier couple en chapitre 16 sera expliquée à la fin du chapitre 16 justement. Que j'ai terminé d'écrire tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'il te plaira ô lectrice de D18 qui a tenu le coup jusqu'ici. Et que ce chapitre te fera au moins esquisser un sourire, comme Hibari. Si tu esquisses un sourire, tu seras comme Hibari! Donc esquisse un sourire! Bises et à bientôt ?


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: C'est ta fête poussin (mais ce n'est pas un poussin)

Genre: Amour amour

Rating: K+

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de deux HOMMES ensemble. On parle aussi de Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, littérature gay. Merci de ne pas vous en offusquer.

**Chapitre 16 : Mâle à droite**

Il aimait Hibari. C'était à la fois ridicule, incontrôlable et évident, tout ce que le leader du comité de discipline détestait. Il aimait le voir soupirer, le voir sourire, le voir trembler d'excitation lors des combats qu'il menait. Qu'il était beau dans ces moments là, agressif, animal.

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer avec lui. Il se contentait de le regarder, l'aidant à sa façon, maladroite.

Poussant un profond soupir, Tetsuya se réinstalla plus confortablement contre la barrière du toit de l'école. A côté de Romario, il admirait le professeur et son élève se battant. Il l'admirait. Toujours.

Fin!

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et voilà. Voilà 16 jours qu'Hibari a 16 ans. 16 jours à poster ces petits one-shots qui ont été plus visités que prévu, plus reviewé que ce qui était attendu. Merci beaucoup à vous d'être passés ici (vingt personnes en moyenne), d'avoir laissé un message (trois personnes d'exception en moyenne et plusieurs adorables personnes de passage) et de vous être amusés, je l'espère ?

*Fay éteint l'ordinateur et s'en va*

Dino: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Moi qui suis si mignon et si gentil! J'étais là le premier! Et maintenant elle m'abandonne, m'oublie, me délaisse...

Mukuro: Kufufu! Il est à moi maintenant. Tu devrais savoir à force qu'elle n'aime que les sadiques, les personnages torturés, les fous, les chocolats et les jeux vidéos. J'ai dû lui acheter KOF98 moi monsieur pour avoir mes histoires! Et toi, qu'as-tu fais ? Tu l'as eu, je l'ai pris, tu ne l'as plus. A moi! Hibari est à moi!

Fay et Hibari clairement énervé: Je ne suis/Il n'est à personne!

Genre: Mignon

Rating: Entre le T et le M. Rien de décrit, juste un mot qui apparaît à un moment.

**Chapitre 16 (bis) : Mâle à droite**

Dino ne pourrait pas dire quand les choses avaient débuté. Mais il se souvenait exactement du moment où il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'était rendu au Japon pour participer à une soirée réunissant le gratin de la société, à savoir ses hommes politiques véreux, les avocats de l'opposition et de la défense partageant un verre en se congratulant respectivement pour leur prestation de la journée, quelques représentant de familles Yakuza et un bon nombre de serveuses attrayantes. Le chef des Cavalonne détestait ce genre d'évènements auxquels il devait malgré tout se rendre et se contentait de déambuler, en apparence froid. C'est entre son verre de martini et un toast débordant de caviar, il détestait le caviar, il en mettait toujours partout et avait ainsi rarement pu goûter à cette nourriture que beaucoup jugeaient divine et lui... quelconque, donc il déambulait quand il avait aperçu une silhouette lui semblant familière.

L'homme était masqué par les ombres mais il ne doutait pas de l'avoir reconnu. Adossé à une colonne, il paraissait être en pleine conversation avec un autre. L'inconnu s'approchait ostensiblement de son élève, s'accoudant à la surface lisse et sans défaut du marbre. Si le père de Yamamoto savait où partaient ses taxes...

S'approchant des deux hommes qu'il n'osait considérer comme un couple, Dino s'interrogeait sur la présence du garçon. Il avait passé toute une journée à se plaindre au téléphone à Tsuna qui était lui-même dispensé de cette réunion. Habituellement les deux garçons se serraient les coudes, lui en agissant comme un grand frère protecteur et lui apprenant que non les couverts s'utilisaient de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur et l'autre en éloignant les femmes de peu de vertu qui arrivaient en fin de soirée. Ah, les avantages de la jeunesse.

S'apprêtant à crier le nom de son élève et lui sauter dessus, espérant qu'il ne cacherait pas ses tonfas sous son magnifique costume blanc, très saillant, Dino se stoppa soudainement. L'homme était en train d'enlacer Hibari. Il ne lui parlait pas, il devait lui chuchoter des insanités au creux de l'oreille. Et Hibari ne bougeait pas. Même, il souriait à l'homme en tenant sa cravate. Certes Hibari aimait beaucoup les uniformes mais pas au point de toucher quelqu'un ou peu s'en faut! Bouche bée, il laissa tomber son toast, confirmant une nouvelle fois la loi de Murphy selon laquelle toute tartine tombe toujours du côté beurré, ici inondé de caviar. Ses splendides mocassins fichus, il se retourna sonné et allait dire à Romario qu'il partait quand un cri retentit. Se retournant, il aperçu l'homme qui avait osé attirer l'attention d'Hibari au sol, le visage en sang et une arme à feu en main. Le gardien du Nuage continuait de le frapper alors que le visage ne ressemblait déjà plus qu'à une infâme bouillie sanguinolente. Se précipitant sur le garçon, il l'éloigna de ce qu'il restait de l'homme. Le tirant derrière lui, il quitta la pièce et l'emmena dans les étages là où il avait ses appartements. Essoufflé, il referma la porte derrière eux. Nul doute que Romario saurait arranger les évènements. Et puis, ils ne s'en prendraient pas à la famille Vongola. En fait Hibari ne risquait rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il jugé vital de l'emmener ici ?

« Ça va, tu peux me lâcher. », dit Hibari en retirant sa main de la sienne.

Il alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Souriant, Dino décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'il était en train de tacher un Louis XIV. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, les bras croisés sur les genoux de son cadet et sa tête reposant dessus. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant les doigts du garçon venir caresser ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », osa-t-il demander, le regrettant aussitôt comme l'autre s'immobilisait.

« Mission. », fut la réponse froide d'Hibari qui lui indiquait clairement par là qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre.

« Tu sais, j'ai appelé Tsuna et il m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas convié à la sauterie. Qui t'as donné cette mission ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Et pour ce soir, ça ne le regardait effectivement pas. Il resta ainsi, profitant de la chaleur du corps sous lui et de son odeur qui l'entourait, s'accrochant à lui. Pour une fois qu'il l'avait, il n'allait pas tout gâcher en insistant.

* * *

Le temps passant les apparitions surprises d'Hibari avaient augmenté. Si au début Dino ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait cependant été forcé d'établir le lien entre les arrestations mouvementés qu'effectuait le brun et sa propre présence. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi, essayer de comprendre. Après les massacres qu'il occasionnait, le gardien Vongola était toujours de bonne humeur et aurait pu éventuellement lui répondre. Mais dès qu'ils arrivaient dans sa chambre, il oubliait tout et se contentait de se reposer contre lui. Le garçon était étonnement tranquille et se laisser faire. Et il avait adoré ça, laisser faire. Laisser toutes ces choses couler autour de lui, ne pas trop y penser, seulement quand il ne le voyait plus assez. Il avait adoré.

« Hibari... », murmura Dino en observant le corps étendu devant lui.

Il tendit la main vers lui, n'osant ni se laisser tomber ni le toucher. Ça rendrait les choses trop réels. Il ne sourcilla pas quand Romario l'attrapa, le faisant quitter les lieux. Il ne fit rien. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il voyait encore le corps devant ses yeux. Et le sang tout autour. Tout autour.

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, La Gazza Ladra retentissant dans le petit habitacle.

« Fais-moi sortir de l'ascenseur. », murmura-t-il à son homme de main.

Impassible, son vieil ami continua de regarder le défilement des chiffres.

Faisant claquer son fouet contre la glace qui se brisa sous le coup, Dino hurla, « Fais-moi sortir d'ici! »

* * *

Finalement il n'avait vu le garçon que le lendemain. Il avait été transféré à l'hôpital de Namimori, refusant de se faire soigner ailleurs. Il avait une jambe plâtrée mais c'était peu comparé à l'état de ses opposants.

En sortant de la pièce, Dino avait retrouvé un Reborn adulte adossé au mur semblait attendre qu'il sorte pour rentrer à son tour. Alors que la main de l'arcobaleno était sur la porte, Dino déclara, « Je voudrai t'engager. Pour devenir plus fort. »

« Si tu m'engages de ton propre chef, je ne serai pas aussi doux que la première fois. Et je n'arrêterai pas avant que tu sois capable de te battre, seul. Et bien. »

« Combien ? »

« Ton père a déjà payé d'avance. Ta formation peut reprendre. Je te conseille de laisser Romario se charger de tes affaires en attendant. Tsuna accepte de te prêter Hibari comme figure représentative. Étrangement, il est celui qui s'en sort le mieux dans la gestion d'affaires. Sûrement sa pratique à Namimori. », poursuivit Reborn prenant un air pensif.

« Il est blessé. », dit Dino, ne réalisant toujours pas lui-même cet état de fait.

« Il est solide. Il s'en remettra vite. », termina Reborn en souriant.

* * *

Il avait passé un an. Un an avec un professeur dont le sadisme dépassait les sommets du Kilimanjaro qu'il lui avait fait escalader. Un an à réapprendre à nager avec des requins à ses trousses et un morceau de viande accroché à la jambe, à se battre pour la nourriture contre des crocodiles marins, à dresser des fauves et supporter la cuisine de Bianchi tous les dimanches soirs. Un an qu'il s'endormait en revoyant Hibari se vidant de son sang à ses pieds. Et enfin il allait retourner à la civilisation.

Entrant dans son bureau, il fut surpris d'y trouver Hibari vêtu d'un kimono ample et signant différents papiers devant lui. Il avait oublié cette partie de son travail. Elle ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Il s'assit face à l'homme, l'observant pendant qu'il achevait une nouvelle pile de courrier. Enfin, Hibari posa le stylo et le regarda. Il avait changé, il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il avait encore gagné un bon centimètre. Son torse était plus large qu'avant, plus musclé aussi. Il supporta l'examen silencieux de l'autre, souriant calmement et le suivit quand Hibari quitta la salle.

Arrivé sur le toit de la demeure Cavalonne, le gardien du Nuage sortit ses tonfas. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battu l'un contre l'autre, bien avant que lui-même ne parte subir l'apprentissage féroce de Reborn. Amusé, il fit claquer son fouet et attendit que le garçon attaque. Il était extrêmement fort. Que ce soit par ses techniques ou la puissance de ses attaques, Hibari était un adversaire effrayant. Mais il le battait. Le gardien avait beau accélérer, s'améliorer à chaque coup qu'il prenait, Dino était encore devant. Et ils étaient seuls. Puis ils étaient seuls et s'embrassaient voracement. Il ne savait plus s'ils se battaient toujours ou s'ils étaient vraiment passés à autre chose. Le garçon le mordait et le griffait tout en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

Et Dino glissa. Sur son propre fouet. Il glissa et chuta lamentablement, entraînant le garçon sur lui. Un peu sonné, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant l'autre rire. Hibari savait rire. La main devant sa bouche ne masquait qu'à peine ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers. Les jambes repliées de chaque côté du corps de Dino, le kimono largement ouvert, il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude.

« Tu sais rire... », dit Dino médusé.

Souriant calmement, Hibari lui répondit, « Et toi tu es toujours maladroit. »

« On fait avec ? », demanda Dino en baissant les yeux puis tournant vivement la tête rougissant. Le kimono était très ouvert. Et pas assez. Et il s'embrouillait et était certainement ridicule.

« Ça fait un bon moment qu'on fait avec. »

« Oh... je n'avais pas remarqué. », poursuivit Dino, une de ses mains s'aventurant à caresser l'une des cuisses ainsi exposée.

Hibari frissonnait sous la main du blond. Il la saisit, la voyant se refermer sur la sienne. Il regarda leurs doigts s'entrelacer. « Normal, tu es un idiot herbivore. Mais je ferai avec. », frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, il rajouta dans un feulement, « Toi, fais. Et dépêche-toi. »

* * *

« Tu es un professeur tyrannique Reborn », dit Hibari en prenant l'enveloppe que le bébé lui tendait.

« Et tu es mon meilleur élève. », lui répondit l'homme devant lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mukuro te fait savoir que la prochaine fois il se battra vraiment alors n'espère pas une victoire aussi facile. »

A cette remarque, Hibari se contenta de sourire. Il devait revivre l'instant où il avait répandu sur le sol la cervelle de l'homme possédé par le gardien de la Brume.

Le professeur particulier laissa passer un petit temps de flottement avant de reprendre, « Ça faisait longtemps que je trainais ce devoir incomplet derrière moi. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire de cet argent ? C'est vrai qu'il va bientôt célébrer son anniversaire mais à moins de lui payer trois villa et quatorze chevaux, tu ne pourras même pas en dépenser la moitié. ». Face au manque de réponse du gardien du Nuage, Reborn commença à entortiller les mèches de cheveux du garçon avec ses doigts. « A ton avis, lequel de nous deux Dino tuerait s'il était au courant ? »

Hibari repoussa vivement la main avant de jeter un regard noir à l'arcobaleno. « S'il savait quoi au juste ? Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à savoir ? »

Riant, Reborn replaça son chapeau sur son visage. « Oh, je ne sais pas. J'hésite entre la fois dans la voiture, celle dans le petit hôtel en France, sur le bureau de Tsuna et le fait que tout était une mise en scène. »

Se retournant, Hibari commença à partir, laissant s'échapper dans un soupir, « Il n'y a rien à savoir. »

Restant immobile jusqu'à ce que le gardien du Nuage ait disparu, Reborn finit par détourner les yeux et partit dans la direction opposée. « Effectivement. Il n'y a plus rien. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: oui, le titre correspond seulement à un jeu de mot pourri. N'allez pas chercher plus loin. Je venais de faire du sport, mes endorphines étaient libérées et j'ai bugué. L'histoire ne ressemble pas à ce qui était prévu. J'aurai pu en faire une fic à chapitre à ce stade. Mais comme une certaine personne m'inspire un peu trop, j'ai choisi de m'en abstenir. J'ai faillis tuer Hibari... vite, un stage ou je fais un malheur! Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'évoquer un R18 passé (pour Hibari au moins. Reborn aura assez à faire avec Colonnello et Lambo pour se remonter le moral). Sinon, il paraît qu'Hibari n'est pas un animal. Qu'il ne ronronne pas, ne feule pas, ne hurle pas à la lune. Considérez Hibari comme l'évolution suprême de l'homme. Tous les avantages de ce dernier et les choses mignonnes de l'animal. La perfection.

Merci beaucoup d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. En espérant vous retrouver une prochaine fois, autre part. Cette histoire est bien complète.

Syukiki-chan: Avant, le 6927 me laissait profondément indifférente. Mais depuis la lecture d'une interview de l'auteur du manga, j'ai dû remettre beaucoup de choses en question et il me semble difficile à mettre en place à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer ici en tout cas. Je vais te souhaiter une bonne continuation et une longue vie dans le D18. Et j'attends mon cookie! Bises.

J'ai commencé KHR à cause du D18, je voulais donc terminer cette histoire avec lui.


End file.
